


A New You, The Old You

by Jack Fawkes (Junkrat96)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junkrat96/pseuds/Jack%20Fawkes
Summary: Dean had lost Sam and met new friends and now is meeting old friends again..





	A New You, The Old You

                              In the time after Sam died, Dean regretted a great number of things: not selling his soul to bring Sam back, giving up drinking, and that really old burrito he ate last week. Dean never found himself unable to see Bobby again, no matter how much Bobby was like his real father he just couldn't look him in the eye again. So Dean decided to busy himself in finding cases, and Dean hated himself for losing the Impala; he could have sworn he left it parked in one spot before being admitted into the hospital, but it had been a few days since he had been hospitalized. He couldn't remember why he was hospitalized, but it was right after Sammy died. He never found Sammy's grave so he assumed Bobby took him, he also wished Bobby was able to kill Jake Talley and the Yellow Eyed Demon. Seeing as he didn't hear about anything horrible happening with the smell of sulfur, Dean decided that Bobby had killed them. So Dean decided to go find some weapons and a case.   

                                The weapons were easy to find, the case not so much. He didn't have any technology like Bobby and Sam had, so Dean had to find a library and look at online news. It took multiple weeks, but he found some cases: a nest of vamps, a wendigo, and a possible ghoul case. The vamps were easy to dispatch, Dean walked into the nest and found only one vampire left who seemed he knew Dean. Dean thought nothing of it while cutting the bastard's head off. The wendigo was smart, but not as smart as Dean who brought some Molotov's for fun. All that was left was the ghouls, now Dean wasn't entirely sure that ghouls were involved he was pretty sure they were. The signs seemed to correlate with ghoul signs; freshly buried corpses being desecrated (had it been one or two corpses Dean would have ruled these as hunters stopping some ghosts, but there were over ten missing bodies) and people acting differently after being missing for a few days. Dean had known his own father to go after cases with much less evidence so he decided this was an important enough case.

                                  Dean showed up in Perrysburg, Ohio and went straight to the graveyard, dressed up as an FBI Agent and knocked on the nearby houses asking if the residents had seen anyone in the graveyard the previous nights. The residents refused to answer saying they had already spoken to two other agents he should talk to, so Dean went to find these hunters under the names Redford and Clarkson. The local motel didn't have anyone check-in that day and the local bar didn't have any agents come in for a drink, so Dean decided not to drink in Sam's memory and instead have a good(ish) meal instead before going to an abandoned factory near the graveyard.

                                  As the sun was setting Dean left the bar and started to drive his rental Prius to the factory, all the time despising the man who made him drive this piece of shit. Dean's hunch was right, as he found an empty car most likely belonging to the two other hunters in front of the factory. Dean grabbed a machete and pistol he had recently bought and moved into the factory, quiet as a mouse. The factory wasn't as empty as Dean hoped it would be, finding at least ten ghouls circling two men, while ten more decapitated bodies lay scattered on the ground. Dean slowly moved up on the circle and saw the two men back to back, they were both older men one with a greying beard and the other completely bald, but with a pompous mustache that seemed to have taken all of the hair from the top of his head. Dean could tell these men were very experienced hunters as they were covered in scars of different lengths and had a mile long stare in their eyes. But as distracted as they were with the ghouls they certainly noticed the younger hunter stalking towards the circle of the ghouls so they started taunting the ghouls. The one with the mustache laughed in their faces and said, "Come on you pussies, we already killed your friends why aren't you coming any closer I want you to met Rebecca. She's purty ain't she?" flashing a kukri toward the ghouls. "Bernie can't you wait to boast until after we live through this?" his companion barked at him. "Nah, I wanna have some fun before we kill them." Dean decided a distraction was best to help these two hunters out, so he decided to go all gung ho on the ghoul's asses. Screaming like a maniac, Dean ran towards the biggest ghoul he saw and decapitated him immediately. All of the ghouls turned to look at Dean so it gave the two men time to take out two ghouls of their own. Three ghouls were gone leaving seven more, two went after Dean while the rest went for the old men. Dean shot one of the ghouls in the leg and focused his attention on the other one, which nearly took Dean's head off.

                                 While Dean was busy the other men had four ghouls still on them so they decided to take two and two. The one called Bernie took his kukri and drove it into the first ghoul's skull taking her out of the fight for the moment the other ghoul punched Bernie in the ribs knocking the wind out of him. Meanwhile his friend cut off one of his ghoul's legs making him fall over. Then the man immediately decapitated the other ghoul and did the same to the one without a leg. He then went to help his friend who had nearly been killed by the punch, and while that ghoul was distracted with killing his friend the man immediately decapitated that ghoul and helped his friend up. Burnie took his friend’s machete seeing as his kukri was sent flying after getting hit and decapitated the ghoul that had a nearly split in half face. The two men then turned their attention to the younger man. The one ghoul had a piece of rebar that Dean was barely able to dodge in time he shot that ghoul in the face and it laughed at him and kicked the gun out of Dean's hand and caught his machete arm when Dean swung it at him it. He started laughing at Dean until he grabbed Deans throat and lifted him into the air and looked into Dean's eyes, he looked confused when he gazed at Dean and was about to speak until the bearded man decapitated him. He then tossed his machete to Bernie who swiftly decapitated the ghoul Dean had shot in the leg.

                                 They were glad for Dean's help, but were tired after their fight; they weren't getting any younger. The bearded fellow helped Dean to his feet and thanked him, "I suppose we oughta thank you for that distraction kid. My name's Ronald this is Bernard." "Burnie, call me Burnie, Ronnie. I hate being formal. What's your name kid?" "Winchester, Dean Winchester." Dean's throat didn't hurt but he was still regaining his breath from being choked. Burnie seemed to light up at his name, "Any relation to  John Winchester?" He asked him? "That was my dad sir," Dean replied, "Don't call us 'sir' shithead." Ronald spoke up though he didn't seem to be yelling at Dean, but rather like he called everyone 'shithead,' "You said 'was,' he isn't dead is he?" "Yeah," Dean replied, "He sold his soul for me, the asshole." Dean added. Burnie seemed slightly sad, "That was a good man John Winchester, one of the best hunters I've ever met. Dean scoffed at the 'good man' part but didn't interrupt Burnie.

                                 "I'm just glad I was able to help you guys take out those nine ghouls left," Dean said. The two older hunters looked confused, " Nine? There were ten left, it was a nest of twenty-one, before we killed eleven of 'em. Then you showed up," Ronald said. The next few moments happened in a blur as the words left his lips a bloody kukri went through his left leg and sliced it cleanly off. Ron didn't even scream until the ghoul went and killed Burnie sending Rebecca right into his skull. Burnie tried to stand and kill the ghoul, but he passed out as he tried to stand. The next thing he remembered was waking up in a hospital next to Dean.

                                  "Where is Burnie!" Ronald shouted at Dean. Dean couldn't bring himself to say anything to the man, other than, "Hopefully Heaven, if that even exists." The nurses rushed in as Ronald's heartrate accelerated from yelling. Dean remembered the next few days rather unclearly, but the important parts stuck. After he decapitated the son of a bitch that killed Burnie, Dean took Ron to the hospital and went back to the factory. He burned the ghouls and wrapped Burnie's body in preparation of a hunter's funeral, but didn't burn the body before Ron was with him. Dean later learned that Ronald and Burnie were partners and Ronald himself had bought Rebecca for Burnie, they burned her with Burnie. Ron was told unless he shelled thousands of dollars to a hospital he would never walk again, so he decided to take Dean under his wing and act as Dean's handler. They also never watched the news, as it surely wouldn't have anything important to them, Ron even sold the flat screen that Bernie had bought them. For a number of years Dean and Ronald became almost father and son, never actually saying I love you, but one time Dean was unlucky enough to find multiple wendigoes in one cave. Let's just say a shaken Dean walked out of the cave with a very (not his) blood-soaked outfit.

                                     It was now 2013, seven years after Dean met Ronald. Ron kept Dean supplied with weapons, a car, and first-class hunter knowledge. They'd killed many monsters together, but this was a new breed they had never worked together on: Shapeshifters. Now Dean had fought shifters before, though it was when Sammy was still alive, and the same went with Ronald with Burnie, but this was their first time cooperating on a case like this. So Dean was sent to Manhattan Kansas nearly an hour away from Dean's home Lawrence. Dean was sent with silver bullets and a silver blade. Something interesting to Dean was that this was the first case he ever used silver and he never realized how hot silver was, he never voiced his concerns to Ronnie, but a voice kept nagging at Dean that something wasn't right.

                                     Dean went through the town talked to some locals, which yielded no results and then received a call from Ronnie (Dean was just finally able to call him this) Ronnie told him apparently there were two other hunters in town, he'd heard this from a scrawny fella he used to know named Garth or something else stupid, Dean thought. But what was strange was Ronnie didn't tell them their names almost as if he didn't trust Dean with the information. So Dean decided to go to the local library to check records since he was used to working alone, although, _It would be nice to have some help like the good old days._ Dean thought.

                                  Dean got to the library around half past five, the time most people were having dinner finding very few people in the library and an abandoned desk cluttered with books and an old looking laptop that seemed slightly familiar to him. He was walking through the bookshelves to see if he could find anything when he made eye contact with a set of green eyes. "Hey there," Dean said. The eye's only response was to flash silver at him. Dean had already found the shifter, and he felt damn good about it. Dean reached for his pistol, but the eyes disappeared and he heard someone run off to the left, so Dean gave chase. He was following the footsteps towards the back exit of the building, not watching where he was going and ran directly into a moose, or so he thought. He was half right, the man he ran into stood at 6'5" and while he was dazed he heard a familiar pissed-off voice asking him why the hell did he not watch where he was going. "Sammy?" Dean asked, "Dean? Why are you here you were.." "No time to explain Sammy, we can talk later. Hurry up I just saw the shifter. Dean quickly got to his feet holding back tears, he thought to himself _There's no way that was a shifter, the unless he kept the same skin for seven years._ Dean laughed to himself, that was impossible, or was it? His thoughts were interrupted as he ran out the back door and was promptly knocked out.

                                   Dean had a horrible headache, worse than the hangovers he used to get all those years ago. He opened his eyes and saw a rusty room covered in blood, he could smell some of it as still being fresh. "Hello Sleeping Beauty, finally up are we?" a familiar female voice called from behind him. Dean knew the voice, but the strange thing was he couldn't remember who it belonged to. "Yeah and who the hell might you be?" "Surely you remember me sweetie? You've felt my body before and the different ones I've had too." the voice seem to tease Dean in a playful way like she knew him intimately. "I musta been drunk to have slept with you," Dean retorted. He felt a burning sensation travel up his inner thigh, it was pretty fucking weird. "Now now sweetie, I know you had a little brain damage about seven years ago, but that's why I'm here to remind you, even if I have to carve it in to you," Dean felt a point enter into the back of his thigh, and it burned as hot as the sun. Dean rarely screamed he thought to himself, which was a complete lie, but out of all of the screams Dean let loose this one seemed to be the one with the most amount of pain behind it. It was indescribable pain imaginable, but Dean would be damned if he didn't try.

                                   It was like having a vampire, werewolf and a full grown rougarou bite you in the same spot and then having someone piss in your wound. It was like training for a marathon (which Dean wouldn't do in the _first_ place) and right before you finish it, having a witch make a hex bag slowly breaking every bone in your lower half. It was like having to read unnecessary information in a story, just as juicy much better information was happening, and the aforementioned information had no bearing or meaning and just pissed you off as a reader, and made you think why God the writer had to put me though this. Much like that time Sam and Dean went to a new housing development where people kept mistaking them as a gay couple and they had to stop a curse involving bugs. 

                                   Dean was trying to distract himself from the pain, but it was not working. The point withdrew and a beautiful woman walked out in front of Dean, and for a second was proud of sleeping with this woman. Then a rush of memories flooded back to him, they were unfamiliar and there the woman was kissing him, and whispering into his ear. " _We're gonna be the most frightening, the most powerful, and the strongest ~~shapeshifters there ever will be.~~_ ~~~~" Dean couldn't hear the last part as it was too muddled and quiet, nor would he let himself believe was he had just heard. "So. What's. My. Name?" she asked mockingly. The name came to Dean instantly, "Bitch," she laughed and then sliced open Dean's face ear-to-ear.

                                   The next thing Dean remembered was looking in a mirror, _Wait a minute_ , Dean thought to himself as he turned his head sideways, _Why isn't my reflection following me_? Then he heard a voice shout at him, a voice that sounded like his voice only slightly higher pitched and angry. "Who the hell are you?" the other Dean said, Dean spat in his face and said, "I'm Dean friggin' Winchester and if you've gotta problem with that lose my face you goddamn shifter," the other Dean wiped the spit off his face and said "That's really funny, y'know coming from you of all people, or should I say shifter?" Dean scoffed at himself, "If you're trying to get into my head bitch use a different face," the other Dean seemed incredulous, "Hey get in here, you try to talk some sense into this freak." The other Dean spoke to someone outside the room. 

                                   Dean heard a door open behind him and he tried to see who it was. It didn't take long before his baby brother walked into view, towering over him. "Sammy is that you? There's a shifter with my face, we gotta get outta here. Sammy come on man please help me. Sammy?" his brother gazed into his eyes in a sad way that can only be seen by someone who is watching someone close to them die, and his brother's voice said, "Dean you aren't my brother. You're a shapeshifter who took my brother's face who lost your memory seven years ago."

                                   Dean's world was spinning, it seemed time stopped. _That can't be true, no it's impossible._ But as Ockham's razor states of all the answers, the simplest must be true. Dean began to cry as memories flooded into his head, the memories of another man. Of a shifter who had killed many people, who tortured people, who had done thing to women to increase shifter populations, in a span of a few seconds Dean? No, not Dean he remembered Crispin remembered the freak he was and the thing he hated most: a monster. He remembered his old face, his original face before he realized he was a freak and took that form once again. The flesh from his bones peeled away, his teeth fell out his hair grew longer and turned back red and he was himself again. After all this time living another man's life he couldn't take the burden, and he asked his broth- no he asked the kind stranger to end his life, for Crispin was no longer the man he once new, but rather someone entirely new.

                                 Sam raised the knife and Crispin closed his eyes, preparing for the end, for purgatory. "Wait," he said, "What happened to Caitlyn? My lover?" he asked pleadingly, Sam told him she and the rest of the nest died, her last after she explained what happened to Crispin and how she had been tracking him for the past years. "Good," Crispin said, "All monster SOBs" deserve to die," but then the most curious thing happened. He felt the ropes around his arms let loose and felt himself fall to the ground, "Why are you doing this?" Crispin asked Sam as Crispin began to cry, "I'm a monster, you and your brother hunt monsters you should kill me." Sam looked into Crispin's watery blue eyes and saw true regret in those eyes and told him, "Not all who start off as monsters have to stay as monsters. Some can turn their lives around like you have and live a happy life." it was at this moment Dean came in, who was listening outside of the door, and knelt next to Sam looking into Crispin's eyes and said, "Now most monster's are bad, but some can be good. For themselves and for their friends, Sam and I learned that after all these years. Now I ain't too thrilled you've been using my face for the past couple 'a years, hell I've been slapped by women I've never seen before, in towns I never been to before, because of things they said I've done. And now I realize why." this made Crispin laugh in the middle of his tears.

                                    "So as long as you don't kill humans you can keep hunting, if you want to make up for your past life. Just uh, don't use my face again. Give Sammy's a spin, it's probably cooler being that tall." Crispin stopped crying, "Thank you, thank you so much sir, I've never been treated with respect with my own face so, thank you." Crispin said in his most sincere voice, "But uh, you'll need to come will me to explain this to Ron or he'll fucking gank my ass." The brothers laughed and so did Crispin, for he finally felt accepted in his life, by humans. And while  Ron did try to stab Crispin a couple of times, he stopped after he realized that that boy was his Dean- er Crispin. Crispin stayed true to his promise, and helped the Winchesters on multiple occasions and regarded them as his family. And as he never had a family name they gave him their blessing and he was now Crispin Winchester. The third- wait forth Winchester brother (I forgot Adam).  

 

 

 

 


End file.
